Zoids: Fuzors Episode 11
'Brutal Battle Royal' Brutal Battle Royal is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with a meeting between executives, worried about a Zi fighter who had backed out of a Zoid battle royal. The T.V. presenter, Tracy, asks RD to fill in, although Hop dislikes the idea. The other four contestants are "Rotten" Roger, piloting a Genosaurer, Gilbert "the Impaler", piloting a Redhorn, Sarah "Slam (Strom)", piloting a Raynos and Rastani, piloting his Blade Liger. Hop quickly changes his tune when he is made an offer by the male journalist (Thomson), though Sweet remains against it. In the meantime, Rastani colludes with the other four contestants to take out RD first. The pre-battle begins with RD fusing the Liger Zero and Fire Phoenix, while the other combatants stand, awaiting for the battle to begin. When the siren blares, all four Zoids converging on the centre of the arena. Sarah quickly dives upon RD and ties him up with an electric net, allowing Rastani to clip the Phoenix's wings with his own Liger's blades. Immediately after that, Gilbert attacks RD with his Redhorn's Crusher Horn, although RD evades. His dodge isn't entirely successful as he lands next to Roger, who slams RD with his Genosaurer's tail, allowing Rastani to pounce on the Liger's already damaged wing. The battle continues with Gilbert shooting RD several times, forcing him to set up his energy shield, although he remains pinned by enemy fire. Remarking about how he is unable to counter with his Laser Claws (although they have been shown to work at a range several times, and he does have other weapons), RD believes it is best to ignore his damaged wing and take to the skies. Before he can do this, however, he is caught by a tether launched from the Raynos and dragged across the field, putting him back where he started. Once again he is shelled and his shield finally gives way. To top it off, his time limit reaches a critical threshold, dropping to below one minute. The four continue to shoot at him, with Gilbert's Redhorn attacking from close range to once again impale the Liger on it's horn. Badly damaged and up against the wall, RD decides not to give up. In a break from their predetermined plan (which was to wait until the Liger ran out of power), Roger approaches RD and attacks with his Genosaurer's Hyper Killer Claws, at the same time as Gilbert charges with his Redhorn. RD jumps and the two Zoids collide, with Roger taking out Gilbert's Redhorn. Despite having one wing virtually torn off, RD is apparently unimpeded in the air and he proceeds to vastly outmaneuver the Raynos, taking it out with his Laser Claws. Upon RD's decent, Roger locks onto him with his Genosaurer's most powerful weapon, the Charged Particle Cannon. RD charges headlong into the particle beam with his shield on (despite the fact that this was disabled earlier in the battle), but is only slowed down momentarily, as RD's Zoid powers up and wades through the attack without taking any damage whatsoever, allowing him to casually defeat Roger. Rastani is then left to fight alone, but proves unable to defend himself even though his Blade Liger had suffered very little damage throughout the battle, and is quickly defeated. The episode ends with RD, Sweet, Tracy, Hop and Matt enjoying a dinner, at the TV company's expense, although RD personally buys a cake to celebrate Sweet's birthday. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Rotten Roger, Gilbert the Impaler, Sarah (Sally) Storm *Featured characters: Mach Storm, Rastani, Rotten Roger, Gilbert the Impaler, Sarah (Sally) Storm, Tracy =Zoids= *Genosaurer *Redhorn *Raynos *Blade Liger *Liger Zero *Fire Phoenix Trivia *Despite playing a major role in most battles thus far, this is the last episode where the fusion time limit is mentioned. *There is a minor animation error in this episode- Rastani's right blade breaks on his first charge, but it is actually still attached to his Zoid for the episode- he just doesn't unfold them again. *This is the only time in Zoids Anime where a character is shown to have a Birthday. Supporting material lists Sweet's age as 17, but it's unclear how old she turns in this episode. *In this episode, the announcer is named "Tracy", the last announcer that interviewed RD (in Zoids: Fuzors Episode 5) was named "Chiara". The latter name is simply the name of the Voice Actor who did the English dub for that character (her normal role is that of Mach Storm's Amy). What is interesting is that this means that the two characters, Tracy and Chiara are different characters despite having the same role (swooning over RD), job (TV presenter), and are (bar a single hair clip), visually identical, as shown in the accompanying screenshots. See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime